


Detalles fascinantes

by OTPshipper98



Series: Prompts de Tumblr [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, Drabble, JK Rowling puede negarlo todo lo que quiera, M/M, Seamus y Dean están enamorados, prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Dean desvanece su cama sin querer y tiene que pasar la noche al lado de su mejor amigo, del que está inconvenientemente enamorado.





	Detalles fascinantes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt anónimo: Deamus, con la frase "Esto es incómodo..."  
> Si quieres enviarme una prompt, búscame en Tumblr! -> @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays :D

Dean se removió en la cama, tratando de encontrar una postura en la que no tuviera medio cuerpo fuera del colchón.

\- Esto es incómodo… – se quejó en un murmuro.

\- Eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de practicar ese hechizo desvanecedor con tu propia cama, idiota – contestó Seamus con la cara medio enterrada contra la almohada.

\- Para que lo sepas, el hechizo iba dirigido al cojín – refunfuñó –, no a la cama entera.

Seamus cambió de postura, tirando de las mantas al hacerlo.

\- Lo dices como si esa fuera una idea mucho más sensata.

\- Cállate. Al menos yo no voy por ahí haciendo explotar las pociones Crecepelo – contraatacó Dean, tratando de volver a taparse con las mantas. Seguía peligrosamente cerca del borde de la cama, e intentó moverse hacia el centro sin acercarse demasiado a Seamus.

Su amigo estiró un brazo en la oscuridad de forma brusca, probablemente para darle un empujón, pero calculó mal la distancia y su mano pasó por encima de la barriga de Dean, rozando toda la piel de su cintura hasta caer sobre su costado. El corazón de Dean pegó un salto, y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no reaccionar al contacto. Mierda, ¿habían sido siempre tan pequeñas las camas de Hogwarts?

Dean creyó imaginar que el chico tardaba un instante en apartar el brazo de la postura extraña en la que se habían quedado, pero eso era imposible. Él solo era un amigo para Seamus; su mejor amigo, de hecho. Nada más. La simple idea de que Seamus pudiera sentir mariposas en el estómago o vuelcos al corazón cada vez que Dean le sonreía, o le hacía  _otro_ dibujo, o cuando sus nudillos se rozaban sin querer al caminar hacia clase, era absurda.

Dean soltó una carcajada por lo bajo, tratando de quitarle algo de tensión al silencio, pero Seamus no contestó, y eso hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso. En serio, el idiota debía de tener un récord mundial a la mayor velocidad para quedarse dormido.

Él, en cambio, estaba muy,  _muy_ despierto. Seguía sintiendo el roce de los dedos de su amigo en la piel de su cintura, y el calor corporal de Seamus, sumado al hecho de que el chico nunca dormía con camiseta, tampoco eran de gran ayuda. Agh, tenía que relajarse. Tenía que quedarse dormido. Y, sobre todo, tenía que dejar de pensar en la forma en la que los labios de Seamus se movían cada vez que se le ocurría alguna pillería, o en el hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla derecha cuando sonreía, o en lo bonitas que eran sus manos cuando escribía y gesticulaba…

-¿Dean? – susurró el chico, adormilado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Él, tratando de sonar casual, emitió un suave:

\- ¿Hm?

Seamus volvió a moverse por la cama antes de contestar, aparentemente incapaz de encontrar una postura cómoda. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, Dean oyó la voz de su mejor amigo murmurando:

\- El otro día me di cuenta de una cosa.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó, su nerviosismo aumentando por momentos.

\- Cuando dibujas manos, siempre frunces el ceño – contestó Seamus. Su cara estaba a tan solo unos centímetros del hombro de Dean, y él tuvo que contener las ganas simultáneas de moverse hacia su amigo y de alejarse de él –. Y siempre te salen dos arruguitas justo encima del puente de la nariz. Es… fascinante.

\- ¿Fascinante? – repitió él, no muy seguro de cómo interpretar aquella palabra. ¿Era apropiado usar el calificativo  _fascinante_ entre amigos?

\- Hmhm – asintió el chico en un tono de voz apenas audible –. Podría pasarme horas mirando.

 _Oh_. Vale. Eso definitivamente no sonaba como algo que un amigo le diría a otro.

Dean tenía que contestar, pero no estaba seguro de qué decir. ¿Y si admitía que a él le fascinaban los labios de Seamus y éste se reía de él, o le decía que eso era demasiado raro? No quería perder a su mejor amigo. Pero tampoco quería pasarse toda la vida preguntándose qué habría pasado si lo hubiera intentado.

Seguramente habían pasado demasiados segundos como para que fuera normal contestar, pero Dean lo hizo de todas formas. Era un Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo, ¿o no?

\- ¿Seamus?

Ya estaba ensayando lo que iba a decir en cuanto su amigo le contestase. “A mí me fascinan tus manos, y tus labios, y tu pelo, y tu acento. Me fascina la espontaneidad con la que se te ocurren los chistes, y la cantidad de pecas que te salen en verano, y…”

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de poner esa declaración en palabras, porque Seamus no contestó. El muy idiota ya se había quedado dormido.

Tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Si queréis una segunda parte, vais a tener que dejarme una prompt en Tumblr: @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays :D
> 
> Aprecio muchísimo los comentarios!! <3


End file.
